


Without you

by TheBugBoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBugBoy/pseuds/TheBugBoy
Summary: Todo lo que quiero, lo tengo. Creo incluso haber encontrado a Dios, en los flashes de tus lindas cámaras.La gente cree que lo tengo todo, no tengo nada sin tí. Todos mis sueños y todas las luces no significan nada sin tí.





	1. Prólogo

"Y recuerdo cuando lo conocí, estaba tan claro que él era el único para mí.

 

Ambos lo supimos, desde el primer momento. Y con el paso de los años, las cosas se fueron poniendo más difíciles. Nos enfrentamos a nuevos desafíos. 

 

Le supliqué que se quedara. Intento recordar lo que tuvimos al principio. Era carismático, magnético, eléctrico y todos lo sabían. Cada vez que entraba a un lugar las cabezas de las mujeres se volteaban. Todos se detenían para hablar con él. Era como este híbrido, esta mezcla de un hombre que no podía contenerse a sí mismo. 

 

Siempre tuve la sensación de que se convirtió en alguien doblegado, 

entre la idea de ser una buena persona y dejar del lado todas las oportunidades que la vida podría

ofrecer a un hombre tan magnífico como él.

 

Y de esa manera lo entendí... 

 

Y lo amé. 

Lo amé, lo amé, lo amé.

Y todavía lo amo.

Lo amo."

 

 


	2. Inmarcesible

  
Peonías, rosas, gardenias, jazmines, todas hermosas flores con un aroma directamente proporcional a su belleza. Con tantos pétalos de tantos colores flotando por todas partes, las fragancias se confunden unas con otras, incluso mezclándose en una sola. Pero de todos esos aromas uno aún permanece intacto.

Para el albino no importa cuantas fragancias hay en el vasto jardín, logra percibir el único olor que es importante para él, el olor de las glicinas. El ligero aroma de aquellas flores de género wisteria que llega a su nariz y lo maravilla. Inhala con gusto, dejando que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones.

Acercando la pantalla de la cámara a uno de sus azulados ojos para visualizar lo que la lente enfoca. Y ahí obtiene su vista favorita.

Llena de serenidad, la hermosa criatura dueña de toda su atención posa ante su cámara, rodeado de tantas flores y aún así resaltando. Luciendo tan irreal, tan etéreo. El joven de cabello azul y mechones rosas no acostumbra sonreír, pero no lo necesita para verse bien o para darle a entender a su amante lo feliz que está, simplemente lo sabe, como si sus emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos estuvieran conectados de alguna manera.

El destello producido por la cámara desaparece rápidamente, pero la imagen permanece en la pantalla. Ryoken sólo ve como un tonto la fotografía mientras sonríe, pues lo que retrató es tan hermoso. Su novio posee una belleza tan inefable, y sonríe de nuevo con orgullo de poder decir que aquel chico es su novio.

—¿Qué tanto miras esa foto?— Lo interroga al mismo tiempo que se acerca al peliblanco. El sonido de su voz algo grave también es encantador.

—Admiraba como sales en ella, siempre te ves tan bien. Pero es mejor verte en persona— Dice y toma su mano derecha.

—Eso es una exageración— Responde sentándose frente al mayor.

—Yusaku, nada de lo que digo es una exageración. Todas y cada una de las cosas que digo son ciertas. Eres totalmente hermoso, tu voz es tan placentera de oír, tus ojos que son del verde más bonito que he visto, y la suavidad de tus manos que se sienten como pétalos. Nadie es suficiente para estar contigo.

—No sé si tú eres suficiente o no, pero estás conmigo y quiero que siga siendo así.

Soltando despacio la mano de Yusaku, Ryoken fue acariciando su mejilla y acercó su rostro al del otro. Aún más despacio fue juntando sus labios y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar plenamente del contacto. Yusaku también cerró sus ojos y siguió con el beso, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Ryoken. Unos segundos después, al separarse, Ryoken habló de nuevo:

—Ten por seguro que seguiré contigo, siempre. No es algo temporal, planeo estar a tu lado tanto como me sea posible.

Yusaku sintiéndose conmovido por fin sonrió— Bien, espero que así sea— Y esta vez, inesperadamente fue él el que comenzó un beso.

Con el tiempo transcurriendo sin que ellos lo notaran, el arrebol fue advirtiendo la llegada del ocaso, iluminado de un rojo su jardín. Entre beso y beso, algunas más duraderos y otros más efímeros, Ryoken seguía deleitándose al sentir la tersa piel de Yusaku.

Si, su piel era como tocar pétalos de flor. Él era su flor favorita, por eso amaba las wisterias, porque amaba profundamente a Yusaku Fujiki. La flor con la mayor belleza, una que duraría para siempre y al igual que su amor, era inmarcesible.

 


	3. Futuras nupcias

— ¡Yusaku, ¿Ya estás listo?!— Eleva un poco la voz, buscando que la pregunta llegue al nombrado. 

Al no tener una respuesta, el peliblanco se dispuso a llamar de nuevo, pero la persona a quien llamaba iba bajando con calma las escaleras. El cabello azul y mechones rosas perfectamente arreglados, un fino traje negro sin ninguna arruga o mota de polvo, todo en su sitio. Cada uno de esos detalles que resaltaban la belleza del más joven, y este luciendo el atuendo, que si bien era simple, tenía mucha elegancia. Como complemento a todo el conjunto, su fino rostro, que emanaba seriedad. 

—¿Había necesidad de gritar tanto?—

—No, pero ya quería verte. Además llegaremos tarde al evento. 

La joven pareja salió de su pequeña pero lujosa casa, para luego subir al un auto blanco. El chico peliblanco condujo con calma hasta que llegaron al edificio donde sería el recepción. En el sitio ya había una buena cantidad de personas, sin llegar a estar aglomerado. Ambos entraron al amplio salón luego de entregar sus pases y se sentaron en la mesa indicada, quedando sus asientos uno frente al otro. 

—Todo luce genial— Sujetó la mano del ojiverde y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar— Se esmeraron mucho en adornar el lugar. 

—Creí que sería una recepción pequeña— Yusaku volteó a ver todo a su alrededor y luego centró su mirada en Ryoken. 

No era una mala reunión, el problema era el tener que estar ahí; las fiestas, por más clase que tuvieran no eran de su agrado. Para Ryoken era importante estar ahí, recibiría un premio por su trabajo como periodista, Yusaku también sabía cuán importante era eso para su novio, así que acepto ir de forma inmediata. 

Ryoken Kogami era hijo del dueño de grandes empresas, un enorme monopolio especializado en tecnología de todo tipo. Para todos, él, sus hijos, nietos y muchas generaciones más ya tenían la vida resuelta, pero él no quería eso. También fue raro que teniendo tantos dotes para las computadoras y la programación se decidiera por el periodismo. El heredero de las empresas Hanoi no deseaba ser reconocido sólo por ser hijo de Kiyoshi Kogami, deseaba que los demás lo reconocieran por ser él mismo. 

Pasados un poco más 30 minutos de la hora acordada, el reconocimiento al periodista por fin sería entregado. El anunciador habló por un buen rato, dando un largo discurso de introducción, luego contó un poco de la vida de Ryoken, hasta que finalmente nombró al ganador. 

Ryoken se puso de pie y fue hasta el estrado. Al ir caminando desde su mesa hasta el escenario el albino captaba todas las miradas; esa era su noche, pero el ser el centro de atención no era algo que sólo hubiera ocurrido en esa fiesta, era cosa de cada reunión a la que iba. Era como si todas las luces se apagaran y el reflector se posara sobre él. 

No era el primer reconocimiento que recibía, así que sabía que esa era la parte donde debía agradecer y nombrar a las personas que lo inspiraron y ayudaron a llegar hasta ahí. 

—Antes que nada, espero que la estén pasando bien en esta linda reunión— Fue interrumpido por algunos aplausos, a lo que sonrió— Continuando con esto, todos saben a quienes van mis agradecimientos. Primero: a todos los presentes aquí y a la Asociación de periodistas y diarios de Den City, por reconocer mi trabajo. Segundo: a mi padre, por haberme apoyado económica y moralmente, sin él no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, y no hubiera demostrado el valor que tengo. Tercero: a la otra persona que es lo más importante para mi, aquella que estuvo conmigo desde hace tantos años y que nunca se fijó en mis cuentas bancarias, aquella persona que siempre me daba ánimos cuando sentía me desmayaría en esas noches de estudio; Yusaku Fujiki, eres absolutamente todo para mi, con quien deseo compartir mi vida.

Al principio, las personas los solían mirar raro al ser una pareja entre dos hombres. Pero era demasiada la admiración que sentían por la joven pareja. Cuando la prensa recién se enteró de la relación entre ambos jóvenes fue la noticia de la ciudad por semanas, siendo la principal razón por la que la gente compraba revistas de farándula. Un importante periodista multimillonario y un popular modelo cuya fama recién estaba en aumento. 

Al oír su nombre, Yusaku se puso de pie entendiendo que tenía que ir hasta el escenario y pararse junto a su pareja. Ahora él fue el centro de atención, cosa que le causaba un poco de pena. Era un modelo, las sesiones de fotos eran cosa de casi todas las semanas, pero sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, los flashes de las cámaras tomándolo desprevenido y a la espera de cualquier cosa interesante que pudiera pasar aún eran incómodos. Comportándose lo más natural posible, subió al estrado y le sonrió a Ryoken, una sonrisa genuina

—Te agradezco por estar presente, por mantenerte siempre a mi lado, me hace feliz poder llamarte “Mi prometido”. 

“Prometido”. Si Yusaku entendía bien, ¿Ryoken le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? Nunca se lo había propuesto antes, por lo que la forma de referirse a él le había sorprendido. Los demás en el salón también estaban sorprendidos, un anuncio del futuro casamiento entre una de las parejas más populares de la ciudad siempre era un primicia que vendía bastante, digno de un primer plano. 

—Sé que no te gusta que la gente se entere de tu vida privada, pero no pude evitarlo. Quiero que los demás sepan que luego de los mejores ocho años de mi vida, quiero consolidar esta relación— Ryoken sacó una cajita negra, y al abrirla dejó ver el costoso anillo que la mayoría de las personas sólo soñaría con tener— Yusaku, por favor acepta casarte conmigo.

—Yo… yo… Si, acepto casarme contigo— Respondió extendiendo sus dedos para que le peliblanco pusiera el anillo en su dedo anular. 

Todas las cámaras del lugar habían captado el momento, por lo que mañana por la mañana sería de lo que más hablarían los medios de comunicación. La pareja regresó a su mansión en la colina con vista al mar. Ambos estuvieron hablando toda la noche de lo felices que encontraban y lo mucho que deseaban que la ceremonia llegara pronto. La felicidad y amor que se percibía en su hogar era inmenso luego del anuncio de las futuras nupcias.


	4. Lunes

—Un poco más hacia la izquierda, Yusaku. ¡Y quiten esa luz de su cara!

Yusaku sólo asintió profesionalmente a las órdenes del fotógrafo, mientras en la parte de atrás de la sala veía a su prometido sonriéndole.

Varios flashes después, por fin terminó su sesión. El joven modelo creía que algún día se quedaría ciego, pero al fin y al cabo era su trabajo. Luego de cambiarse  el traje con el que tuvo la sesión, tomó una mochila y un portatrajes. Al acercarse a Ryoken, éste tomó el bolso y le dio un pequeño beso como saludo. Ambos salieron del estudio fotográfico para luego subir a su auto.

—¿Quieres ir a algún restaurante o prefieres ordenar algo por teléfono?— Preguntó el joven periodista con la vista puesta en la autopista.

—Prefiero ir a casa y dormir.

—Siempre que no estás trabajando estás durmiendo. Pero tus ganas de dormir deberán esperar un poco, debemos ir a recoger nuestros trajes.

—Llevo toda la tarde usando trajes, si veo uno más me dará urticaria— El peliazul con mechones rosas azotó su cabeza contra el asiento en repetidas veces, sin intención de lastimarse realmente.

Observando con su visión periférica, Ryoken sonrió por lo gracioso que le resultaba un gesto tan infantil en Yusaku.

En ese momento notó que su móvil tenía la pantalla encendida como indicación de que tenía una llamada entrante.

—Yusaku, por favor contesta mi teléfono y ponlo en altavoz.

El chico de ojos verdes hizo lo que su pareja le había pedido. La llamada era del director de imprenta del diario para el que Ryoken trabajaba, pidiéndole que hiciera una nota sobre un accidente en una de las zonas menos transitadas de la ciudad. Yusaku entendía que era su trabajo, por lo que sólo le pidió que lo dejara en el estudio de Miyu, su amiga y modista para recoger los trajes.

Ryoken pasó varias horas investigando los detalles del accidente, redactado la nota, hasta que finalmente la terminó y la entregó al editor. Supuso que Yusaku ya había comprado algo para cenar, pero seguramente estaría durmiendo. Sin aguantar más el hambre, bajó en un pequeño puesto de hotdogs, dejando el auto estacionado cerca de un callejón.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto para ir a casa escuchó un ruido proveniente de aquel callejón, como si los depósitos de basura metálicos estuvieran siendo golpeados. Con aquella curiosidad periodística tan presente en él se acercó con cautela, asomó ligeramente el rostro lo suficiente para lograr ver qué ocurría.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Un poco más de ruido y se enteran los policías de Ciudad Domino— Es lo que Ryoken oyó decir a un hombre con voz áspera.

Por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición y a esas horas de la noche, ese hombre llevaba un abrigo largo y azul, y una bufanda que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro. “¿En verdad es buena idea dejar el cuerpo aquí?” seguido de varios gritos del mismo hombre es lo que se oía en ese camino sin salida.

Fue hasta que escuchó la mención de un cuerpo que el peliblanco entendió en donde estaba metido y supo que tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes. Sin hacer ningún ruido, caminó hacia su vehículo, cuidadosamente para que aquellos hombres que parecían ser mafiosos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Esa era la peor situación en la que había estado. Aún siendo periodista, nunca había tenido un encuentro tan cercano con personas tan peligrosas. Pero al menos había logrado salir de ahí. Ahora sólo había que mantener la calma y no decirle nada de eso a Yusaku si no quería causarle preocupaciones innecesarias.

Simultáneamente, Yusaku había ido por los trajes y ordenado una pizza. Aunque planeaba esperar a su prometido, éste estaba tardando demasiado, por lo que había tenido que comer sólo. Ahora estaba releyendo su agenda de la semana. Sus horarios eran cada vez más apretados, con tantas sesiones, firmas de contratos; y ahora que faltaba poco más de tres semanas para su boda, también tenía que supervisar gran parte de la organización se la fiesta.

No había tomado una ducha, pues la idea de que Ryoken le podría llamar en cualquier momento rondaba su mente. Estaba a punto de llamarlo, hasta que escuchó el sonido de los escalones, estando seguro de que su Ryoken por fin había llegado.

—Por fin llegaste, me estaba preocupando— Recibió Yusaku al albino, esbozando una sonrisa que aunque rara en él, era habitual de ver para su amado. Seguido de eso se acercó para dar un beso.

Kogami ni siquiera se movió, y al recibir el beso, sus labios no se abrieron ni un poco. Eso sorprendió al menor.

—Oh si, hola— Saludó de forma forzada con un tono de voz que era a penas un murmullo, mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por el cabello bicolor de Yusaku. Éste lo miró extrañado, para luego sonreír de nuevo.

—Debes estar muy cansado. Tomaré un baño en lo que tú te relajas un poco— Su lindo niño de ojos verdes era tan comprensivo, es en lo que pensó el mayor, sin aún poder expresar algo. Seguía en shock.

Con cansancio, Ryoken se tiró en la amplia cama que compartían él y Yusaku. Con este en el baño, podía analizar lo que había visto. Cerró los ojos mientras se tallaba las sienes. En ese momento sintió algo vibrando, su teléfono que aún estaba en su bolsillo.

Totalmente desganado, aceptó la llamada sin siquiera fijarse en quién era el emisor de dicha llamada.

—Diga.

“Ryoken Kogami, ¿Te das cuenta de dónde te metiste?” Escuchó una voz medianamente grave del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién… Quién es?— Contestó intentado lo mejor posible no gritar para no alarmar a su pareja.

“Lo explicaré muy simple: saldrás de tu linda mansión lo más rápido que puedas si no quieres que mis hombres entren por la fuerza. Justo en frente de tu casa está estacionada una camioneta, en ella hay varios de mis empleados. Sube a esa camioneta, sin hacer preguntas. Cumple mis órdenes si deseas que tu prometido siga tan entero como siempre… Pero no olvides despedirte de él” fue lo último que aquella persona dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

Desconcertado, sin saber qué otra cosa podría ser hacer, Ryoken estaba a punto de bajar, quería irse cuanto antes para alejar de toda esa situación a Yusaku, pero este salió del baño en ese momento.

El rostro lleno de preocupación, los bellos ojos tan abiertos abiertos como nunca estaban, además de las gotas de sudor en su frente. Para Fujiki era un indicador de que algo sucedía.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ryoken?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba al motivo de su preocupación.

Tenía que pensar algo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para bajar antes de que esos supuestos mafiosos subieran. Su futuro esposo estaba ahí, tenía que inventarle algo.

—Me acaban… M-me acaban de llamar de la imprenta, necesitan que vaya porque sucedió algo cerca de aquí, en Heartland. Ya es-es muy noche, mejor duerme. Yo volveré… mañana, sí, mañana.

—Espera, Ryoken, explícame qué… — Ryoken se había ido prácticamente corriendo.

Sin entender nada, Yusaku se quedó sólo en la habitación, después fue a la planta baja de la casa, a la cochera, al jardín. Y aunque el auto que usaba más seguido estaba ahí, el dueño no estaba por ningún lado.

Era domingo por la noche, para el día siguiente Ryoken estaría de vuelta. Ningún día tardó tanto en llegar como ese lunes.

 


	5. Fin de los tiempos

_—Lo siento, no doy entrevistas._

 

_—Yo lo siento más, porque no me iré sin haberlo entrevistado— Habló con suficiencia el periodista._

 

_—Estoy muy ocupado, es víspera de navidad. ¿Por qué no entrevista a cualquiera de las otras personas que vinieron?_

 

_—Porque ninguno de ellos es la portada de la publicación de diciembre de la revista Link VRAINS._

 

_—¡¿Qué rayos querrían saber las personas sobre mi vida?! No hay nada  que pueda ser interesante— Contestó molesto el ojiverde, elevando considerablemente la voz._

 

_—¡Tal vez porque esas personas lo admiran y desean saber cómo logró toda esa fama y éxito!— Gritó aún más sin dejar de seguir al modelo. Incluso el personal de seguridad estaban quietos viendo como el peliblanco se atrevía a seguirlo._

 

_Ryoken sonrió victorioso, sabiendo que Yusaku no se negaría a darle la entrevista. De todos modos, a pesar de la fecha, Yusaku no tenía nada mejor que hacer mas que ver como dormía su pequeña coneja recién adoptada._

 

 

Desde aquella noche aprendí lo que es dolor. Cuando saliste por esa puerta, una parte de mí murió. Cuando bajé corriendo e intenté seguirte quería gritar “Quédate aquí”, pero vi que de algún modo te habías ido. Rápido, sin rastro. 

 

Sabía que no ibas a regresar, pero algo en mi dijo que esperara. Saliste aquel domingo y dijiste que volverías el lunes, me quedé esperando y anticipando tu regreso, pasaron muchas horas hasta que se acabó mi paciencia.  O más bien mi ciega esperanza. 

 

Eras Ryoken Kogami, la desaparición de alguien tan importante no iba a pasar desapercibida para los medios, la ciudad, y por supuesto, para tu padre y para mi. Entregué las cintas de seguridad, en ellas se te puede ver por última vez saliendo de la mansión, también había una camioneta, sin placas por supuesto. Las investigaciones llevaron a un sitio donde se hallaría aquella camioneta, que en ese momento era un montón de metal en llamas. Quien haya sido el dueño de la camioneta no era estúpido, no iban a dejar pruebas. 

 

El expediente fue cerrado. Esos malditos ineficientes te dieron por muerto. No me quedó nada más que aceptar aquello también. Cariño, tuve que dejar toda esa búsqueda, tuve que dejar el llanto de todas las noches, incluso dejé ese lugar al que solíamos llamar hogar; no hubiera podido seguir con mi vida en una mansión llena de tu aroma y donde había una vista al mar, con aquellos reflejos en el agua cuyo color me recordaba a tus ojos. Pero no quiero que por ello pienses que te he olvidado. 

 

Con ello también se fue el brillo en mis ojos que siempre decías que tenía. De acuerdo, nunca fui particularmente expresivo, pero sé que tampoco tenía un aura tan gélida como ahora. Sigo modelando para importantes revistas de moda, después de todo esa era mi forma de ganarme la vida, pero ya no hay gusto por la fotografía dentro de mí. 

 

Me dejaste en claro lo bello que era vivir. Si tengo todas estas cosas valiosas y costosas también es en gran medida gracias a ti, por eso la gente cree que lo tengo todo. Son unos estúpidos que se guían por cosas superficiales, en realidad mis sueños y todas esas luces no significan nada sin tí.

 

Si todo hubiera sido como lo habíamos planeado, hoy sería nuestro tercer aniversario de casados. Cuando llega esa fecha me gusta ponerme el traje que Miyu había hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Justo ahora me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en mi habitación mientras luzco las finas telas que permanecen intactas, y me imagino cuál hubiera sido tu reacción al verme usándolo, cientos de halagos seguramente. 

 

Sumado a eso, el traje que se supone que tú usarías reposa sobre la cama. Siempre rompo en llanto cuando veo que el calendario marca esta fecha, y este año no es la excepción. Las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse, muchas de ellas caen y otras son producidas por mis lagrimales, creando un ciclo continuo de llanto. Son tantas gotas que incluso no puedo ver a través de ellas, por lo que sólo me dirijo hacia mi cama de forma intuitiva al ya conocer la posición de los objetos. 

 

Ahora me acuesto, sintiendo como el colchón se hunde por mi peso, y como todos mis sentimientos se hunden en mi corazón al ya no tenerte. Sé que no te gustaría verme así, pero me es inevitable. ¡Sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes! 

 

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. No puedo vencer mi propia debilidad. Mañana saldré aparentando ser fuerte, aparentando que lo tengo todo, aparentando indiferencia. Mañana llevaré nuestros trajes a la tintorería para que queden limpios luego de haberlos llenado de esta agua salada, símbolo de mi debilidad, y los guardaré en el lugar más profundo del ropero para no verlos hasta el próximo año. Ayer, hoy, mañana, pasado. Son sólo nombres que los humanos usamos para tener cierta orientación temporal, pero que para mi no tienen valor porque sólo rezo para que llegue el día en que pueda volverte a ver, sea en este plano terrenal o en cualquier otro si es que existe. 

 

Todo de queda en un “hubiera”. Lo que pudo haber sido nuestra vida, perfecta para nosotros. Si no te hubieran robado de mi vida. Sé que ya no estás aquí, pero desde el primer momento tuvimos una conexión, esa conexión me hace creer que de alguna forma podrías estar por ahí. 

 

Eso es prácticamente imposible, pero si pudiera ser… Si siguieras ahí afuera en alguna parte lejos de mí… Me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que te amo y que esperaría un millón de años para volver a verte. 

 

Si pudiera verte tan solo una vez más, quisiera decirte que debes recordar que te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 

 


	6. Revólver

Súplicas gritos y quejas hicieron que el peliblanco no tolerará más su estancia en aquella habitación por lo que deseando ignorar lo que ocurría salió de ahí. 

 

Afuera de ese gris cuarto, se topó con un hombre de peculiares cabellos lilas y mechones morados. Este sólo volteó unos segundos, sin importarle realmente lo que hacía el menor. 

 

—Lo detesto— Gritó con evidente odio sin siquiera fijarse en sí sería escuchado. Como respuesta sólo recibió una mirada seria, o lo que sería una mirada si aquel hombre no trajera gafas oscuras— Juro que le llenaré la cara de plomo muy pronto— Terminó de decir mientras empuñaba un arma. 

 

—Si quisieras hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho. 

 

El comentario desconcertó a Ryoken, dejándolo aún más molesto de lo que estaba. 

 

—¿Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho? No nos estamos refiriendo a cualquier estúpido que esté atado de manos al que se le puede disparar hasta siendo ciego, es mucho más difícil que eso— Comenzó a pasar su mano por toda el arma: Revólver Medusa M47, quitando en polvo que produce la falta de uso con sus dedos cubiertos con guantes. 

 

—Patético cobarde— Observó el mayor como Kogami se llenaba de ira, totalmente visible en su expresión, dejando en claro que no es tan inexpresivo como a veces quería aparentar— Tú esperas que ese sujeto venga con un venda en los ojos y los brazos en la espalda poniéndose de rodilla para que le dispares. Nunca tendrás la oportunidad que buscas, así no funcionan las cosas. 

 

El joven adulto con cabello blanco y acentos púrpuras no entendía al sujeto que era su compañero en ese asqueroso lugar. 

 

—¡Tú también deberías pensar en ello!, ¡¿Acaso no lo odias, Kengo?! Estaba seguro de que tú tampoco estás aquí porque quieras. Si los dos trabajamos junt… 

 

—¡Ni tú solo, ni yo, ni los dos!, No soy tan estúpido como tú. Tampoco me llames por mi nombre— Le quitó de las manos el revólver al joven que alguna vez había sido un famoso periodista— Si tanto quieres matar al culpable de tu estadía aquí, deberías dispararme a mi. 

 

Claro que Ryoken sabía eso. Sabía que de cierta forma Kengo era el culpable de lo que había pasado. 

 

—Nadie había notado tu presencia, y de no ser por mi nadie lo hubiera hecho. Si a alguien deseas odiar debería ser yo. 

 

—No, yo… Tú eres otra víctima. 

 

—No es una excusa. Admitelo, niño, no podrías dispararle a nadie ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello— Kengo apuntó a su cabeza con el revólver de Ryoken. 

 

—Detente, no tiene el seguro.

 

—Lo sé— Jaló el gatillo del arma con total seguridad de que esta no dispararía. Y tal como lo predijo sucedió— No tiene el seguro, pero nunca ha estado cargada. No tienes el valor para dispararle a alguien. “Revolver” es un mero apodo como el que le pone una persona a su mascota. 

 

Ryoken arrebató de las manos ajenas su revólver, molesto por cómo había sido llamado— No soy el único con un nombre de mascota. 

 

—Siempre he estado consciente de eso— Contestó antes de dar la vuelta y dar pasos hacia la salida de la grisácea habitación— ¿Algún día me hartaré y me iré de aquí ? Tal vez— Fue lo último que respondió antes de perderse de la vista de Kogami. 

 

 

—No podría dispararle a alguien aunque mi vida dependiera de ello… Mi vida es lo último que me importa. 

 

Sentía impotencia. Sentía una frustración enorme. Se sentía insultado y humillado por Kengo. Pero lo que le ponía peor era que aquel hombre tenía razón. Había dejado expuestas sus debilidades. 

 

Arrojó con ira la pistola, deseando que se destrozara al estrellarse contra la pared. Comenzaba a recordar cómo comenzó su maldita estadía ahí. Era algo que recordaba y lo torturaba cada día, sin descanso.

 

 

 

_¿Cómo habían dado tan rápido con él?_

_A penas unas horas._

 

_Juraría que nadie lo había visto, que no había hecho ni un ruido._

 

_Era obvio que no era una broma telefónica, pero como desearía que lo fuera, aunque sea una de muy mal gusto._

 

_Eso no ya importaba. Si no bajaba rápido algo le pasaría a su prometido._

 

_Al llegar vio la camioneta negra, cuyos cristales impedían ver hacia adentro. Afuera del transporte había dos sujetos que cubrían sus rostros. Uno de ellos se acercó a él, para luego jalar sus brazos, poniéndolos en su espalda._

_—¡¿Qué carajo hacen?! Vine voluntariamente— Forcejeó con el otro hombre mientras este le ataba las manos._

 

_Pasó muy poco tiempo para que entendiera que de todas maneras no serviría de nada cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera. ¿Por qué estaba obedeciendo aquella llamada?, ¿Por qué no llamar a la policía? Seguramente demoraría un buen rato en venir y para entonces muchas cosas podrían pasarle, aun más importante: algo podría pasarle a Yusaku._

 

_La puerta fue abierta. Intuía que debía subir primero y así lo hizo, sentándose en la segunda fila asientos, y quedando en medio de dos hombres._

 

_Al voltear a ver a su lado izquierda notó que estaba el hombre con gafas oscuras y bufanda de hace un rato._

_—Nuestro jefe está interesado en ti._

 

_—¡¿Cómo rayos supo de mi?!_

 

_—Sólo diré que haces más ruido del que piensas. Lo demás te lo responderá quien solicitó tu presencia._

 

_—¡¿Quién rayos es?!, ¿Para que me quiere?_

 

_Durante varios minutos se la pasó haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Sólo se mantuvo callado, pensando en lo que podría pasar._

 

_Al llegar sintió como lo empujaban, cayendo al suelo y a levantándose con algo de dificultad por tener las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Observando el lugar en el que se encontraba. ¿Estaría ahí por mucho tiempo? Probablemente sí, probablemente iba a tener que acostumbrarse al triste color gris, la humedad de las paredes, y esa sensación de desesperación que transmitían esas paredes que, total seguridad, habían visto cientos de atrocidades._

 

_Mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, era casi arrastrado por aquellas personas encapuchadas. Y el hombre con peculiar cabello lila iba por delante de ellos, como si de un guía se tratase en aquel conjunto de habitaciones bastante lúgubres._

 

_—Señor, aquí está Ryoken Kogami, tal como lo solicitó._

 

_—Blood Shepherd, cumpliendo sus tareas con tanto éxito como siempre. El resto, retírense— Ordenó, refiriéndose a los demás hombres, con excepción del nombrado y de Ryoken._

 

_Ryoken intentaba ver quién hablaba. La poca iluminación lo dificultaba. Al acercarse más lo vio claramente: un hombre delgado, cabello rubio, en definitiva joven. Debía tener a penas unos cinco años más que él, si acaso no tenían la misma edad._

 

_—Hijo de Kiyoshi Kogami. Heredero de sus bienes. Periodista famoso, me parece que posee esa típica curiosidad de cualquier periodista. A pesar de su ocupación, es alguien muy preparado en cuestiones informáticas, como se esperaría de alguien de tan nombrada familia— Hizo una seña al que parecía ser su hombre de mayor confianza. El gesto al parecer indicaba que debía hacer que Ryoken cayera sobre sus rodillas, y así lo hizo— ¿Me estaré olvidando de algún detalle? Comprometido con el modelo en ascenso Yusaku Fujiki._

 

_—¡¿Por qué rayos me mandaste a buscar?!, ¡¿Qué podría querer alguien como tú de mí?_

 

_—Seguramente has estado haciendo muchas preguntas, y el pobre Kengo la ha tenido que aguantar todas. Para su mala suerte las tendrá que soportar por mucho tiempo más— Contestó con burla en su tono y una sonriendo con brevedad._

 

_—No entiendo a qué te refieres, y tampoco me has respondido nada._

 

_—Bien, en situaciones convencionales no le doy buen trato a los entrometidos. Pero no te considero alguien insignificante como a los otros que se metieron en asuntos ajenos. Tu vida irá bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo algunos cambios. Por cierto, Kengo, quítale esa cuerda de las manos, debe ser demasiado incómodo._

 

_Luego de que sus manos fueron desatadas, y mientras tallaba sus muñecas irritadas, vio como el rubio y aparente líder de todos en ese lugar caminaba hacia un montón de cajas de madera (De seguro estaban en lo que alguna vez fue un almacén o alguna pequeña fábrica), y sacaba un gran maletín metálico, y posteriormente lo ponía en el suelo._

 

_—Puedes abrirlo— Sugirió, aunque más bien era una orden que el peliblanco obedeció— Muy pocos son los que obtienen un presente mío. Sólo el sujeto que ves aquí, y tú._

 

_Armas de distintos tipos y calibres es lo que había dentro. Ryoken entendió, y tomó uno al azar sin saber realmente qué era y sin importarle mucho.Tampoco sabía si siquiera estaba cargada, sólo la apuntó iracundo al único rubio de la habitación._

 

_—Es una estupidez darle una pistola a alguien que quiere volarte los sesos justo ahora._

 

_—¿En verdad tienes un gran parecido al Kengo de hace unos años o es una reacción natural en las personas? Juraría que él dijo algo parecido. Cual sea el caso, mientras tu estadía aquí sea lo que yo espero, ninguna persona que te sea importante resultará dañada._

 

_Sin temor, jaló el gatillo del arma. Pero no sucedió nada. No había una bala incrustada en el cráneo de ese maldito hombre._

 

_—Otro detalle que olvidé. Kengo te dará las balas después— El tipo se sentó en una amplia silla metálica de la sala, viendo con sus ojos ambarinos a Ryoken como si fuera un espectáculo divertido._

 

_—Algún día estará cargada y tú estarás en el suelo._

 

_—Sería interesante de ver. Y qué inteligente elección. Medusa M47, una de las armas más rápidas y certeras que hay. En las manos correctas, por supuesto. Pero estoy seguro de que esa es tu arma ideal, un revólver._


End file.
